Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless communication and particularly relates to a short range wireless communication. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for providing short range wireless communication using a single wire transmission line.
Description of the Related Art
Generally a wireless communication refers to a transmission of information over a wireless communication technology. The examples for a wireless communication technology include a Bluetooth, an Infrared Data Association (IrDA), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), a Near Field Communication (NFC) and the like.
The conventional schemes for providing wireless communication rely on creating strong electric and magnetic fields on specially designed antennas for generating electromagnetic waves that radiate out from the antenna. This requires antennas to be designed specific to the frequency of operation with the range being controlled primarily by adjusting the strengths of the electric and the magnetic fields. For short ranges, the complexity of this method and power required to generate the electric and magnetic fields sometimes become a major drawback.
Also, the conventional radio transmitter uses an impedance matched antenna connected to an RF power amplifier to convert the electrical signals into electromagnetic waves that are further broadcasted wirelessly.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for converting electrical signals directly into propagating waves and transmitting the same using a single conductor. There is also a need to provide a communication scheme for providing an increased range and higher data rates over a short range wireless network. Further, there is also a need for a short range wireless communication which eliminates the need to design frequency specific antennas as well as impedance matching circuits for driving these antennas. Still further, there is a need for a communication scheme to reduce the power consumption of the short range wireless network during data transmission.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.